Vinther
Known Aliases: Vinther Joined Steam RP in: 2009 RP Background: I joined Steam in 2009 and shortly after I created a group called "The Great Empire", initially for fun, but gradually I became more and more involved in the early Steam RP. The Great Empire was like many other early RP Groups very influenced by the Total War Series, perhaps especially Empire Total War, but in contrast to most other Steam RP at that time, and also today, then TGE were not based on any historical nation, empire, or the like, but on the other hand, much like the same way as Falleentium, based on the pure imagination, however, influenced by historical events and empires. I quickly established a good companionship with well-known people such as Andrew, Warlord Squid, General Spock, El Presidente, Smetana and Mark Antony, who many considered to be significant for the development of Steam RP. I could mention many more. Like so many others I also came across Fruition and the "wars" that occurred. But I and TGE stayed relatively neutral in the whole affair, though we did had sympathy with Squid and the others. Perhaps this is why many do not remember TGE or my early activity on Steam. It should, however, be noted that TGE after one year (2010) could call itself the largest RP Group on Steam with over 6.000 members, and if you count the many groups which TGE had control over, then the figure were on 12,000 members or more. This were significant in the early Steam RP, where the number of members had great significance for the group's power status. Unfortunately I cannot show you a link to TGE, since I closed it down and kicked all the members in late 2010. But am sure that, for example, Spock or El Presidente can endorse what I have said. After a minor semi-active period in Steam RP, I began a new project while I was active in other RP Groups. On February 3rd, 2011, I created Falleentium, with the aim to create an independent RP Group which could roleplay in a fictional and fanciful world. Falleentium can undoubtedly call itself one of Steam RP's most successful and active RP Groups. The group has continuously since 2011 been increasingly developing, and the activity is almost unique for a Steam RP Group. Without bragging too much, since there are many other successful RP Groups, but due to the work that has been put in Falleentium from many hard working roleplayers, it has led to that Falleentium has become something special and unique. And I don't think that it is wrong of me to say this. Other RP-groups which I largely has been active in are groups such as "Empire Of Europe (EoE)", "Rome Total War players" and "The Norwegian Empire". Category:The World of HDFRF Category:The Imperial Constitution Category:List of Falleentium's Oppositions Category:List of Falleentium's Governments Category:The Imperial Military Category:Religions Category:The Great Noble Houses of Falleentium Category:Historical Battles Category:Insurgent Groups and Terrorist Organizations Category:Colonies and Possessions Category:Alliances and Unions Category:The History of Falleentium